


就要叫老师

by 2672



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2672/pseuds/2672
Summary: 师生恋。年下攻。pwp
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 4





	就要叫老师

“妈，今天写完作业不早了，我在深泽老师家住下了，嗯我知道啦谢谢老师特意辅导，嗯嗯，啊，不是说了嘛老师家有我衣服的，好，嗯嗯，知道了，嗯嗯，晚安……”  
岩本照挂了电话，看了看跪在沙发前面打游戏的深泽老师，或者说自己的秘密恋人，放下电话走过去坐到沙发上观战。胜利太容易了很没劲，深泽老师揉了揉眼睛关掉电源，抬头看了看抱着巧克力的家伙。对上视线，岩本照放下巧克力，拉起地上的人拖到书房，把人背对着自己压到了桌子上，两个人弯成了两个型号不同的直角。  
“你干嘛……”  
“刚刚阿部老师叫我去办公室，深泽老师不也在嘛……”  
“说了不在学校叫我ふっか啦……”  
岩本照没有继续说话，一只手揉了揉身下人的臀瓣，从口袋拿出润滑剂倒了些，伸入两根手指。  
“啊！你！变态啊！为什么在书房桌子上……”  
第三根手指温柔但有力地伸入，慢慢地寻找最敏感的地方，  
“是老师您勾引我这么做的……”  
“哈？啊……唔……好舒服……”  
“我进去办公室那会你趴在办公室桌子上伸长了胳膊去取对面老师桌子上的书，腰和臀的弧线简直是在引人犯罪，还好只有我看到了——阿部老师认真改作业真是太好了——要不是在学校真的想把你就地正法……”  
“是你太变态了——啊——啊——”  
“嗯？明明就是老师翘起屁股勾引我啊，现在还发出这么好听的声音，我们谁比较变态呢……”  
岩本照看出自己明显是探索到了最敏感的地方，手指伸出，换成了自己的分身长驱直入，用力抽插起来。修长的手臂揽住身下人的肩头，克制自己的重量用胸口紧紧压住他的背。把头蹭到身下人耳后，  
“转过头来，せん～せ～”  
“都说了不在学校不要叫老师啦，好舒服脑子要坏掉了……”转过头来，剩下的话被堵在了嘴里。迎合着彼此的唇齿的角度变化，气息逐渐不稳定，深泽老师用肩头摆脱身上的缠人鬼，脸红红的又埋在自己撑在桌子上的胳膊上。毛茸茸的脑袋蹭到自己后颈痒得不行，下身结合处被不停的刺激着，敏感的耳后感受着他的气息，突然，耳垂猛地刺痛，“嘶——”身上的家伙从头顶拉出自己的上衣，开始啃蝴蝶骨，手也不安分地逗弄胸口的敏感处。  
“不要咬了喂！嘶……”  
“怎么，谁还会扒了老师的衣服看您的背吗？难道说老师不只喜欢我了吗……”  
占有欲冲昏了岩本照的头脑，加大了下身的力度，身下人的腰不住地发抖。俯身从啃咬变成了吸吮舔舐，在身下人白皙细嫩的背上留下了一个个红色印记，为了宣誓主权，虽然知道这样会带来不便，还是忍不住在颈侧也吸了一个不规则的吻痕。  
深泽辰哉害羞但是很受用地叫停，只是被刺激后穴就忍不住射了出来。桌子上有国语的教材和参考书，还有自己写的教案，桌子下面的小柜子上却粘了色情的白浊……  
这样想着，深泽老师又紧张又害羞，忍不住收紧了后穴。岩本照感受到一阵一阵的刺激，大脑一片空白，终于也射了出来。疯狂的情事告一段落，两个人趴在桌子上没有动，  
“老师背上就像落樱的绸缎一样美……”  
“我不是那个意思不让你咬……我只和你在一起啦……是因为又疼又痒太磨人了……”  
“我也只喜欢老师一个人……还做吗，せん～せ～”  
“啊？？？不行！我早上还有课我的饭碗不想要了吗！你翘课自己负责，可是你妈妈问起来我怎么说啊！喂！起来！抱我去洗澡！”  
“听您的听您的，都听老师的～”  
“都说了不要在学校外面叫我老师啦……”


End file.
